Para impedir a destruição
by Hagome shan
Summary: Uma Mistura de Full Metal Achemist com InuYasha. Comédia, romance, misterio.como eu já disse antes, não sou boa de resumos leiam!


**Nyaa Nyaa..**

**eu sei que esse cap. tá curto..**

**mais é o que posso fazer por enquanto.**

* * *

Em tempos que já se passaram.

Ali estava, o quartel central do exército japonês:

- O Senhor, Mandou chamar-me Coronel? – perguntou formalmente uma linda moça de olhos azuis e cabelos negros, vestindo em seu belo corpo uma farda do exercito japonês.

- Sim Tenente, parece que temos problemas. – respondeu o homem muito bonito, também de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. A quem ela dirigira a palavra. – parece que há uma rebelião no leste.

- Roy! Achei que você tinha dado "um jeito" naqueles idiotas. – disse a moça, que agora parecia muito mais intima do rapaz e também "um tanto" irritada.

- Eu também Kagome, eu também... Mas parece que agora eles têm ajuda dos alquimistas renegados... – ia dizendo o rapaz.

- O QUE? – disse Kagome, que agora aparentava uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Isso mesmo. – Roy se levantou de sua mesa e foi até Kagome. – ELE vai nos matar, não?

- Ou coisa pior... – disse Kagome, olhando-o fixamente.

Um tempo depois.

Em algum lugar ao leste:

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! Senhor Sesshoumaru! – vinha um gritando, um garoto de cabelos negros e compridos, de olhos azuis e pele alva.

- Hai, Wrath? – respondeu um rapaz de longos cabelos pratas, pele alva e expressão um tanto desdenhosa.

- Eu quero saber o que posso fazer, os outros me mandaram perguntar a você. – respondeu o menino.

- Wrath, porque VOCÊ está aqui? – perguntou rudemente, a garota que nos foi apresentada a pouco. Kagome agora tinha uma expressão severa em seu rosto delicado.

- Ka-Kagome? – disse o menino incrédulo ao ver sua presença.

- Wrath, pelo que eu saiba você não é um renegado, muito menos um rebelde! – pronunciou a garota.

- Wrath, é isso que você pode fazer, voltar com a Kagome, afinal ela teve muito trabalho para que aceitassem um homúnculo no exército, então... – disse Sesshoumaru, que ainda se encontrava de costas para os outros dois.

- Sesshoumaru! O que VOCÊS acham que estão fazendo? – disse a Kagome se aproximando.

- Oras Kagome! Se você ficou lá, foi porque você quis. – disse um belo rapaz que acabara de chegar. Também de longos cabelos pratas, de olhos cor âmbar, com pequenas orelhinhas de cachorro em sua cabeça.

- Ora, se não é InuYasha Taishou! O alquimista prodígio! – disse kagome em tom irônico e nervoso – VOCÊS sabem muito bem porque eu fiquei lá!

- Porque você é a "filhinha" do Fuhrer – respondeu InuYasha, no mesmo tom.

- InuYasha, você sabe que nós precisamos da Kagome lá. – disse Sesshoumaru, virando-se e mirando calmamente o irmão como se o outro fosse uma mosca.

- Ah! Cale a boca Sesshoumaru. – retrucou o irmão.

- bom... eu vim pra lhes dizer uma coisa, Roy e eu estaremos encrencados, se vocês confiarem nos rebeldes. – disse Kagome para Sesshoumaru, ignorando a presença de InuYasha.

- Kagome, nós fomos expulsos do exército, porque não quisemos matar essas pessoas, mas, se elas morrerem pelas mãos de outros soldados, do que nos terá adiantado? –disse Sesshoumaru.

- Bem... neste caso, eu sugiro que tentem convence-los a ir para o norte. Enquanto eu e o Roy pensamos em um jeito de impedir que o Fuhrer consiga criar você-sabe-oque.- disse Kagome, com expressão pensativa. – e quanto a você, - olhou para Wrath – volta comigo.

- Está.. está bem. – disse Wrath, indo junto a Kagome.

- E acho bom colocarem uma coleira nele... – referiu-se a InuYasha. – Então... eu vou indo. Mande lembranças aos outros por mim.

Kagome estalou os dedos e desapareceu, juntamente com Wrath.

Estou imaginando eu, que vocês queiram saber o que está acontecendo não é mesmo? Pois bem, na época a qual se passa essa historia, estavam acontecendo muitas guerras, dos intitulados "rebeldes" contra o exército. Pois por ordem do Fuhrer (uma espécie de chefe supremo do exército) suas terras deveriam ser tomadas e seu povo aniquilado. Mas como não havia motivo, alguns oficiais se opuseram a matar e então foram "renegados", seus títulos foram tirados.

Voltando para o quartel na central.

-Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez Roy, e não se faça de desentendido, onde está sua irmã? – dizia um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, com uma cicatriz na testa.

- ela está...

- Tenente Kagome Higurashi Mustang se apresentando sr. O Fuhrer. – disse a recém aparecida ao lado de Roy.

- esta bem... esta bem.. onde você estava? – perguntou o Fuhrer.

- como o Roy provavelmente ia lhe respondendo... – ela olha de lado para o irmão e pisca sorrateiramente. – fui observar os pássaros papai!" – disse Kagome fazendo a cara mais idiota que se possa imaginar.

_Pensamento do Roy: observar pássaros... Observar pássaros? Que tipo de idiota cairia numa dessas? _

- Ah! Está bem então, querida. Eu gostaria de pedir a você e seu irmão, que localizassem essa pessoa. – O Fuhrer entregou um pacote a Kagome.- e podem se retirar.

- Hai! – responderam os dois em coro, e saíram da sala.

* * *

**Kissus **

**Ja ne**


End file.
